In the Navy
In the Navy - piosenka wykonana przez amerykański zespół Village People. Jest to ostatni hit tego zespołu będący w najlepszej dziesiątce. Piosenkę tę można było usłyszeć w dwudziestym czwartym odcinku sezonu piątego programu The Muppet Show, w której śpiewające ją świnie-Wikingowie porywają zwierzęta z małej wioski, zostawiając jej mieszkańców w spokoju oraz w odcinku programu America's Funniest Home Videos. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna Where can you find pleasure Search the world for treasure Learn science technology Where can you begin to make your dreams all come true On the land or on the sea Where can you learn to fly Play in sports and skin dive Study oceanography Sign up for the big band Or sit in the grandstand When your team and others meet In the navy Yes, you can sail the seven seas In the navy Yes, you can put your mind at ease In the navy Come on now, people, make a stand In the navy, in the navy Can't you see we need a hand In the navy Come on, protect the mother land In the navy Come on and join your fellow man In the navy Come on people, and make a stand In the navy, in the navy, in the navy (in the navy) They want you, they want you They want you as a new recruit If you like adventure Don't you wait to enter The recruiting office fast Don't you hesitate There is no need to wait They're signing up new seamen fast Maybe you are too young To join up today Bout don't you worry 'bout a thing For I'm sure there will be Always a good navy Protecting the land and sea In the navy Yes, you can sail the seven seas In the navy Yes, you can put your mind at ease In the navy Come on be bold and make a stand In the navy, in the navy Can't you see we need a hand In the navy Come on, protect the motherland In the navy Come on and join your fellow man In the navy Come on be bold and make a stand In the navy, in the navy, in the navy (in the navy) They want you, they want you They want you as a new recruit Who me? They want you, they want you They want you as a new recruit But, but, but, I'm afraid of water. Hey, hey look Man, I get seasick even watchin' it on TV! They want you, they want you in the navy Oh my goodness. What am I gonna do in a submarine? They want you, they want you in the navy In the navy Yes, you can sail the seven seas In the navy Yes, you can put your mind at ease In the navy Come on be bold and make a stand In the navy, in the navy Can't you see we need a hand In the navy Come protect the motherland In the navy Come on and join your fellow man In the navy Come on be bold and make a stand Tłumaczenie na język polski Gdzie możesz znaleźć przyjemność szukać w świecie skarbów uczyć się nauk technologicznych gdzie możesz sprawić by wszystkie twe sny się spełniły Na lądzie czy na morzu gdzie możesz nauczyć się latać bawić się w sporty i nurkować uczyć się oceanografii zapisz się do wielkiej grupy albo siedz na trybunie kiedy twoja grupa i inni spotykają się w marynarce (wojennej,wojskowej) tak możesz żeglować po siedmiu morzach w marynarce tak możesz uspokoić swe myśli w marynarce dalej ludzie, wstańcie w marynarce w marynarce czy nie widzisz ze potrzebujemy rąk w marynarce dalej broni matkę ziemię w marynarce dalej dołącz ze swoim kolegą w marynarce dalej ludzie wstańcie w marynarce, w marynarce, w marynarce (w marynarce) Potrzebują cię, potrzebują cię potrzebują cię jako nowego rekruta Jeśli lubisz przygodę nie czekaj żeby wejść szybko do biura rekrutacyjnego nie wahaj się nie ma co czekać oni szybko zapiszą nowego żeglarza Może jesteś za młody żeby dołączyć dzisiaj ale nie przejmuj się tym jestem pewny że będzie zawsze dobra marynarka w marynarce tak możesz żeglować po siedmiu morzach w marynarce tak możesz uspokoić swe myśli w marynarce dalej ludzie, wstańcie w marynarce w marynarce czy nie widzisz ze potrzebujemy rąk w marynarce chodz bronić matkę ziemię w marynarce dalej dołącz ze swoim kolegą w marynarce dalej ludzie wstańcie w marynarce, w marynarce, w marynarce (w marynarce) Potrzebują cię, potrzebują cię potrzebują cię jako nowego rekruta Kogo? mnie? Potrzebują cię, potrzebują cię potrzebują cię jako nowego rekruta ale, ale, ale, ja boję się wody hej hej spójrz facet ja dostaję choroby morskiej nawet patrząc na nią w telewizji oni cię chcą, oni cie chcą, w marynarce o mój boże co ja zrobię na okręcie podwodnym ? oni cię chcą, oni cię chcą, w marynarce w marynarce tak możesz żeglować po siedmiu morzach w marynarce tak możesz uspokoić swe myśli w marynarce dalej, bądz śmiały i wstawaj w marynarce w marynarce czy nie widzisz ze potrzebujemy rąk w marynarce chodz bronić matkę ziemię w marynarce dalej dołącz ze swoim kolegą w marynarce dalej, bądz śmiały i wstawaj Kategoria:Piosenki z programu The Muppet Show Kategoria:Piosenki z programu America's Funniest Home Videos